


the warmest light

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Songwriting, naps, the usual juke nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie flipped her hair over her shoulder as she studied herself in her bedroom mirror. Her outfit for the day had been an impulse decision, but she liked it. She had paired Luke's Sunset Curve shirt with a pair of jean shorts that she had thrifted with Flynn the previous summer.She looked good and she knew it. She smiled, before grabbing her sneakers from beside the base of her bed and running down the stairs.- or julie likes to steal luke's shirts and songwriting was supposed to happen but naps and makeout sessions interrupt.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 325





	the warmest light

Julie flipped her hair over her shoulder as she studied herself in her bedroom mirror. Her outfit for the day had been an impulse decision, but she liked it. She had paired Luke's Sunset Curve shirt with a pair of jean shorts that she had thrifted with Flynn the previous summer.

She looked good and she knew it. She smiled, before grabbing her sneakers from beside the base of her bed and running down the stairs.  
  
"Whoa, where's the fire Mija?" Her dad asked as she slid into the kitchen, a grin on his face. She laughed at his joke, rolling her eyes before sitting down at the kitchen island. "No fire, just starving." She responded, earning a laugh from him.   
  
He handed her her plate and she thanked him before eating as quickly as she could. She got down from her seat before scraping off her leftovers and placing her plate in the sink. She leaned up onto her tiptoes and kissed her dad's cheeks before leaving the kitchen and slipping her sneakers on.   
  
She walked out of the house and into the garage, looking around for the boys, a frown forming on her face as she realized they weren't there. "Guys? Hello?" No response.   
  
She huffed, sitting down on the couch with a slight pout on her face. She was hoping that they would be there so Luke and her could have another songwriting session. Him seeing her in his shirt was just a perk of course.   
  
After nearly 10 minutes of sitting there and waiting, finally, Julie's excitement died down into boredom. She could feel herself starting to doze off, and before she could stop herself, she laid down on the couch, curling in on herself.   
  
She woke up hours later to the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair, and the clicking of a pen. She blearily opened one eye to see Luke biting his lip, his notebook in one hand, his other tangled in her hair. "Hi." She whispered, and he looked down at her with a smile.   
  
"Hi. Nice nap huh?" He said teasingly and she rolled her eyes, sitting up so she was leaning against him instead of in his lap. "Where did you guys go?" She asked, and Luke shrugged. "We kinda just walked around. Came back around 3 but you were fast asleep so Alex and Reggie decided to have lunch with your dad and Carlos. I stayed here."   
  
Julie smiled, shifting so she was closer to him. Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she pointed to his notebook. "New song idea?" Luke nodded, a grin forming on his face as he handed it to her. She scanned the page before looking over at him. God, he looked so cute.   
  
"Yeah, I was thinking for this lyric..." His words got cut off as Julie pressed a kiss to his lips, her fingers tangled in his hair. He pulled her closer, lying back so she was on top of him. And well, his notebook and pen got abandoned almost immediately.   
  
Let's just say, songwriting ended up taking a lot longer than they expected.


End file.
